


Golden Sands of Golden Memories

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Established Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Merida (Disney) Friendship, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless Friendship, Older Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Parents Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider and Rapunzel, Protective Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: "There were dragons when I was a boy, but there was a spirit and two princesses too. In the beginning, there was a friendship and although they're no longer here... they will always be with me."Hiccup tells Zephyr and Nuffink the adventures of the Big Four.
Relationships: Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney)
Kudos: 6





	1. A Snowy Night

Snow rained down hard that night and while Astrid was preparing their supper, the son and daughter of the chief were playing by the fire. Zephyr and Nuffink Haddock were innocent beings with pure and golden hearts. 

The door slammed back against the wind and Hiccup entered the abode he and Astrid had built in New Berk. With a smile on his face, he held out his arms for his children to run into. 

"Da!" Nuffink giggled. 

"Hey, dad, you had a busy day?" Zephyr added. 

Hiccup sighed, "You could say that." 

He ruffled their heads and stood back up to his feet, he walked over to Astrid, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Hey, hon." 

"Hey, you." Astrid smiled. "Just spicing up some fish." 

"Great." Hiccup took off his fur cloak and placed it to one side before going to sit in his chair at the fireplace where the children were playing. 

"Hey, Da?" 

"Yes, son?" 

"Could you tell us a story?" 

Zephyr's eyes brightened, "oh, yes, please, Dad!" 

"Oh, could those eyes get any bigger!" Hiccup chuckled. He patted his knees and Nuffink jumped on, Zephyr knelt down in front of his feet, the embers of the fire burning in her eyes. 

"Hmm... oh what story to tell." 

"Tell us about the Romans!" Nuffink clapped his hands together. 

Zephyr shook her head, "No! We've heard that one so many times!"

"Quiet down, quiet down." Hiccup smirked. "No, there is one story that I haven't told you yet." 

At that, the children gasped and edged closer to him, Hiccup chuckled once more and leant forward. "Now, then. Where to begin..." 

Zephyr put her head in her hands, her smile growing. 

Hiccup cleared his throat, "There were dragons when I was a boy." 

"Like Toothless!" Nuffink pointed up. 

"And Stormfly, don't forget!" Astrid shouted from the room, giggling as she did so. 

"Yes, like Toothless and Stormfly." Hiccup ruffled Nuffink's blond hair. "There were so many, ones that flew in the sky, others that lived in the waters below but there wasn't just dragons."

"There wasn't?" Zephyr tilted her head, "Like... trolls?" 

"Not just trolls." 

Zephyr's eyes were so full of wonder. 

"In the beginning, there was a boy who lived in a village, who was taught to fear and kill dragons. There was another boy who could control the winter season, he was mischievous and would often play tricks, not out of spite but to make fun for everyone. Then, there was a princess who lived in a kingdom in the highlands and another princess who had magical, golden hair who could heal those who were sick or injured." 

"That's not true..." Zephyr shook her head. "Is it?" 

Hiccup ignored the question. Only because the story he was about to tell Nuffink and Zephyr would reveal all. 


	2. The Invisible Boy

A sharp gasp tore through the silence of the night, The stars sparkled above the frozen lake where a young boy with hair as white as the snow that was blanketing the ground and eyes as blue as the sky during the day. That night the moon was shining so close to the world that it was like He was there just for the boy to see. 

The boy's foot brushed against a staff on the ground, it clattered against the ice. 

"What's this?" He asked as he bent down to get it, he noticed that a patch of ice grew along the bark. 

The boy's cloak blew gently behind him from the wind that had begun to swarm him with its cool embrace. A giggle fell out of his mouth and he began to run along the ice, his feet cold. His laughter grew in volume as he shot bullets of ice against the trees, the ice forming spirals. The wind picked him up and shot him through the sky above. 

"Woah!" The boy exclaimed. 

Sprinkles of snowflakes blossomed around him, flowering through the inside of his shirt. What he wasn't expecting was the wind to drop him into a nearby tree, the boy caught himself. Pulling himself up, he crouched on the branch and gazed to the sight in the horizon. It was a small village.   
"Could you help me across?" 

In response, he gripped his staff as the wind carried him over to the town. His landing wasn't so graceful. He rolled on the floor, getting himself caught up in his cloak. He chuckled as he dusted himself down as he climbed back up to his feet. 

"Hello!" He greeted the few villagers he passed by, confused when he didn't get a reply. 

"Excuse me, ma'am. Ma'am?" 

"Hello, sorry, could you tell me where I-" 

The boy felt very cold all of a sudden as the boy he was trying to talk to ran straight through him. Not even passed him. Through him. _Through_ him. 

"Hello?" The boy shouted. "Hello!" 

He was very afraid. He felt his chest tightened as he began to panic. He ran in circles but to no avail. No one replied to his calls. No one even looked in his direction. 

Defeated, the boy turned around and began to walk away, back to the pond. He looked down but he couldn't even form tears. It wasn't sadness he was feeling but fear. Confusion. 

Why? 

The boy reached the pond again, he was nervously twirling his staff in his hands. All he could think of was how that child laughed when he walked through him. He wasn't laughing at him obviously. He had no idea he was there but it felt like the laughter was aimed at him. Like, "ha! You're an idiot!" Maybe he was an idiot. There was one thing that he did know though. 

He was alone. 


End file.
